


Separated

by Alannada



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: They get split in the storm. Now they have to wait for it to pass and hopefully survive the ordeal with their health intact.





	Separated

**Author's Note:**

> I was requested to do MirSan some time ago. It's not great, but it's practically a miracle I wrote anything, even if it's bad.

The day never promised much good - since the drowsy dawn the sky was covered by clouds in various shades of dirty white and gray. The air was thick with moisture, cold wetness that made even the softest breeze appear bitterly cold and chilling to the bones. The ground was cold and muddy, all roads hard to travel and must sticking to feet and shoes of any who dared to travel.

Sadly, the gang was in the middle of nowhere. Even Kouga's territory was closer to the civilization than they were this lovely day. They started the day by a cold meal and then went on their way, dreaming of hot springs and Kaede's stew. Then they had an encounter with a barely awake lizard youkai, who put enough of a fight to toss everyone around a muddy meadow. The result was them winning, but the youkai had had no jewel shards, so all they got from the battle was a thick coat of fresh mud smeared all over them. Not even Kagome's wet handkerchiefs could remove all of the 'coating'. 

Luckily, as the day progressed, the temperature rose, so they at least weren't cold anymore. The mud dried on them, the dust getting under their clothes with ease. Everyone was just walking behind gray-haired Inuyasha in silence, praying to all the gods for a chance to rest and wash up. Even Inuyasha seemed to look for a bathing spot with more diligence than usual. They were so tired Miroku didn't even bother teasing the girls about clothes sticking to their bodies. The monk, of course, had noticed that, but merely sighed wistfully. How he wanted to join them in a hot spring to wash off the dirt and watch their luxurious skin shine after being warmed and cleaned as well. But sadly there was no place for them to wash in, so he could only pray and hold the ball of unhappy fur and dirt that was Shippou.

Around midday, when they were following a road in a valley between two tall hills, the sun decided to show up through the thinning clouds. Almost immediately it got hot and because the humidity in the air didn't drop, it was like breathing in soup. The gang started to look for any source of fresh water with determination akin to this driving Inuyasha to drag everyone on a jewel shard hunt. 

Sadly, all water they found were countless murky pools even Shippou didn't want to play in. And their supply of drinking water wasn't big enough to waste on washing. 

But, as the afternoon progressed into the evening, it looked like some gods took pity on the dirty travelers. But, as it turned out, they were the gods of storm and thunder, downpour and strong winds. The thick clouds from the morning came back, darker and heavier than before, lightnings zing-sagging between them and the mountaintops. All they had had in the forewarning department was Inuyasha and Shippou's warnings, but the storm was already upon them.

It was no surprise that in the darkness of the forest shaking under storm winds and with rain practically blinding them as the ran looking for safety, that they got split. It wasn't Miroku's fault, all he did was to focus on Sango's shapely thighs and divine behind as he ran a few paces behind her. It wasn't Sango's fault either, since she ran after Kirara's flaming tails as the youkai led them towards a safe - and dry - place. It wasn't Kirara's fault as well, since she was trying to flee the cold rain as soon as possible. It wasn't also Inuyasha's fault for following a different route to a shelter that wasn't too far, but far enough not to be seen or reached from the shelter Kirara had found.

It was just fate that they got split, Inuyasha with Kagome and Shippou on his back running somewhere different and hopefully finding a place to wait out the bad weather while Kirara led her humans to a small hut in the middle of the forest. It was no big deal, they got split like that a few times already and they always found the other part of the gang once the weather was good again.

"Well, at least it's sturdy and the roof doesn't leak much..." Sango muttered while inspecting the inside of the hut while Kirara flamed her fire a bit more to dry her fur. The cat meowed. "Good job, Kirara. And don't lick yourself clean before I can brush some of the dust out of your fur first, okay?"

Miroku smiled from the pile of dry wood near the entrance. It was obvious some travelers had used the hut and had left a small supply of firewood. They could also use some parts of the wooden floor, since it was destroyed in one corner, while it could still provide a dry sleeping place in the half of the hut where the roof was doing its job. It wasn't the best shelter possible, but most definitely good enough. Kirara meowed and went to inspect the area under the floor, stopping only to shed some of her fire at a few pieces of wood in the fire pit.

"Thank you, Lady Kirara," Miroku whispered as the cat passed him. He added some more wood to the fire and sighed happily as he warmed his hands.

"Monk, we need to change clothes and prepare a hot meal before we can relax by the fire." Sango scolded him and handed him a small pot she took out of her traveling bag. Miroku nodded.

"Right, forgive me, fair lady," he said and went to put the pot where the rain water could fill it. They had their supplies, but the water bottles went with Kagome, so there was no chance for instant food. They had to use the dried meat, fruits and rice they had in their bags. It wasn't much, but they carried that just in case of emergency like this. It would be painfully stupid to let one person carry all the group's supplies. 

When he came back with the water he found Sango tying her spare obi around the waist of her dry kimono. He sighed as he hung the pot over the fire, he had missed his beloved Sango changing and he had this suspicion it had been all planned. When he shed his outer robes the modest girl turned around under the excuse of fixing a string for their clothes to dry. 

Soon they set on preparing their tea and food. Kirara came back to them, purring, and sat in Sango's lap, demanding grooming. Miroku didn't mind being left with the task of cutting meat and fruits, after all Kirara waited long enough.

Besides, there was something so... homely about that. The dilapidated hut was hardly a home and their relationship was yet to bloom into the marriage stage, but it was nice to just spend time with her. She wasn't as bubbly as Kagome, but their conversation was enjoyable. Especially when she was getting flustered over his teasing.

Miroku rarely felt as much at peace as he did during those calm times he spent with Sango, without his usual targets in Inuyasha and Kagome. He enjoyed himself so greatly that his hand was wandering much less during that time, just so he could stay on Sango's good side - and conscious - that much longer.

Besides, there was no one to tend to his bruises and lumps,so it was generally better to not make Sango snap. But after spending so much time with her he had a pretty good idea where was her snap point,so it was usually easy to keep from pushing over the line.

He could just hope that the rest of the gang was safe and in a dry place for the night.

Miroku thought about all that while adding the cut vegetables to their stew and checking on the tea. Their meal wasn't fancy, but it'd be enough. To pass the time the monk turned to his companion to discuss the sleeping arrangements.

"I humbly volunteer to be your futon, lovely Sango." Miroku said with a wink. "I'd not forgive myself if you got ill from sleeping on the floor."

"I'll be fine," Sango glared at him. "Better worry about keeping your distance. If I find you closer than a meter away from any part of me I will cut your hand off."

"Such harsh words for a man who wants only to look out for you," Miroku rested a hand against his chest. "Wouldn't it be better to share body heat?"

"I will share body heat with Kirara," Sango stroked the cat's ears.

"But I will get cold without the passionate embrace of your arms!" he complained. Sango eyed him for a moment.

"I can give you my blanket," she said slowly and looked away. "Since I won't be needing it."

"I can't allow you sleep nude, my love! As much as I'd appreciate the view!" Miroku dodged the brush Sango used to comb Kirara's fur. 

At the same time as the pair talked and waited for their food in the little hut, deeper in the forest, in a small cave in a hillside, a different talk was taking place.

"Kitsune fire!" Shippou exclaimed as he lit the pile of mostly wet wood gathered by Inuyasha near the entrance. Kagome lifted her head from where she was preparing their beds near the end of the stone cave. 

"Good job, Shippou," she praised the boy as the magical fire clung to the wood with a hiss and changed to regular flames when some drier branches caught fire. Kagome wore Inuyasha's kimono for warmth and safety, her blouse left to dry near the now cracking fire. It was time to start making ramen before Inuyasha came back from his patrol. 

The teen thought about her dog-eared protector, out there in the dark forest, in the rain, dressed in his hakama and kosode, running with agility and speed unmatched by any human. He was going to come back drenched and she just hoped she could make him take off his kosode to dry. Of course she wouldn't use the chance to ogle him, she had a blanket for him to cover his lean torso with stored conveniently in the furthest part of the cave. 

The water in the pot boiled when Inuyasha came back, as predicted dripping wet. He grumbled at Kagome pointing that fact out, but didn't put much of a fight before taking off his top to leave it to dry next to her blouse. Kagome almost poured the hot water next to the prepared ramen cup when she caught a glimpse of his back when he bent over to spread the fabric on the stone floor. The wet hakama was so... clingy...

Kagome thought that she was extra lucky when the smell of ramen lured Inuyasha closer to her and Shippou sitting by the fire. The hanyou seemed not to remember about his blanket or not care that he wore only damp pants, his glowing eyes focused on the beef flavored instant soup. He didn't notice that the teenage miko was practically drooling herself.

Shippou, on the other hand, noticed and decided that he needed to refuse Kagome trying to share her food with him tonight, she looked like she was starving.

When the trio ate, talking in tired voices during their supper, the hanyou dressed up in his kosode again and demanded the return of his kimono. Kagome parted with the garment without enthusiasm, changing under her blanket into her long sleeved pajamas.Then she and Shippou curled to sleep in her sleeping bag, with Inuyasha taking his usual post near the cave entrance and fire, intent on keeping watch over them. The last thought Kagome had was a hopeful one that Sango's evening was as nice as hers.

At the same time Sango was fending off Miroku who wanted to 'massage her stiff from cold back'. After chasing the monk around the hut for a few minutes they both sat on their bedding panting. Miroku smirked, simply glad that he managed to dodge most of Sango's 'shows of affection'.

"So, still feeling cold and stiff?" he asked cheekily.

"You're hopeless, monk," Sango shook her head.

"Hopeless and unable to defend myself from your radiant beauty," he smiled brightly at her, hos voice honest and only partially teasing. With hr cheeks flushed and breathing deeply, her hair messily framing her face she was fairer than any princess he had ever seen. The exterminator rolled her eyes at him and moved to see if their meal was ready to eat.

They ate in peaceful silence, enjoying the meal. It wasn't the most exquisite one, but Miroku had long ago learned to take from life what he was given and not complain. Besides, a meal prepared with and for loved ones was like a blessing. Miroku loved this atmosphere they had - it was hard to get a peaceful mean with their more energetic and short-tempered friends. Oh, Sango could be very short-tempered too, but if he kept his hands to himself and his tongue on a leash she wouldn't try to go for his throat.

Lately, she was getting even better at avoiding his cursed hand, too. She was constantly aware of her surroundings, agile and fast. Miroku liked to think that it was a bit like training for her. Still, sometimes he wondered if maybe t would be better to try and control his hand, to see her relax around him. But then his hand would - by an accident - brush against her shapely behind and those thoughts ended up knocked out from his head by a well-aimed slap.

Sango finished her meal first, she was always fast and efficient.

"I'm going to sleep," she proclaimed. "If you try anything I will beat you so hard you won't be able to walk for months."

"Is that a promise?" he asked with a wink from the last few bites of his food. She rolled her eyes and went to lay down beside Kirara. She knew that as much as he was a groping pervert, teaser and generally a shameless fraud, he would never try to do anything indecent to a sleeping or injured female. 

She woke up a few hours later. For a minute she looked around disoriented, trying to figure out where she was. It took another one to pinpoint the thing that woke her from her light sleep. It wasn't the rain - which was long over - it was something inside the hut.

Carefully she rolled so she could look that way and saw in the darkness the black shadow of a person curled in a ball under a blanket near the embers in the fire pit. That person's hand was outstretched in her direction, as if in an unconscious attempt to grab her behind.

But Sango knew better. Miroku would never lay in this curled up position if he was trying to grab her in his sleep. In fact he rarely slept on his side like this. Carefully she moved closer to him and heard a soft whimper - one similar to the one that had woken her. The hand twitched.

The exterminator looked with sad softness at the outstretched limb and carefully took it in her hands, massaging his fingers and warming his skin with hers. The sleeping man, who always acted playful and carefree, whimpered once more before sighing and falling into a more peaceful slumber.

Sango squeezed his hand gently and held it for a long while before she finally let go of it and went back to Kirara's side to resume her own sleep, praying that he would have more pleasant drams from now on.

She missed the small smile curling the previously twisted lips of the monk and a pair of dark eyes following her moves in the dark hut. It wasn't the first time he had had a nightmare and it was Sango's gentle grip on his hand that had brought him out of the terror of his dream. He prayed that once the nightmare of his curse was finally over she would take his hand once more and walk through life with him. Thinking about the hope for future Miroku closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> May the flames now be put in the review section of the story.
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha, duh.  
> English isn't my first language. I'm doing my best to keep my fics mistake-free, but if you find any - please - let me know.


End file.
